


I Left My Hart In San Francisco

by Sparesmom



Category: Hart to Hart
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparesmom/pseuds/Sparesmom
Summary: The Harts find a different sort of adventure in San Francisco.





	I Left My Hart In San Francisco

Jennifer hugged her pillow, dozing lightly. Jonathan had left early this morning and promised to have Max bring her breakfast on a tray so she was trying to get back to sleep for a few more minutes. The sun streaming in the big windows was making it difficult. Then the phone rang. She had ended up over on Jonathan's side of the big California king so she grabbed his extension without opening her eyes.  
"Yes?" The smile spread across her face at the sound of his voice. "Hello, Darling."  
"Have I thanked you for starting my day off in such a lovely way?" He asked her from somewhere on the 405.   
"The pleasure was all mine." She assured him. Her voice still held that same sleepy arousal he had heard an hour ago. The voice that caused him to delay his shower for thirty minutes or so and make love to her even though it meant he had to forego his breakfast. Max had smiled knowingly and handed him a foil-wrapped package on his way out the door.   
When he had realized Jonathan was running behind he had brought the Bentley around and had it idling by the front door. His regular Tuesday morning omelet had been wrapped in a warm tortilla to become a Tuesday morning burrito instead. Barring any traffic incidents, Jonathan should still make his meeting. Assuming of course, that he could resist the siren song of his sleepy wife. 

The meeting with the Chinese team had gone well, Hart Telecomm would be expanding into the Asian markets in the coming year. Jonathan had just finished dictating some correspondence for Deanne when the intercom buzzed.   
"Mr. Hart, I have a Sister Domenica from the Mission Street Orphanage on line two. She says it's an emergency."  
"Put her through Deanne." Jonathan hadn't spoken directly to Sister Domenica in several years although they still exchanged Christmas cards every December and Jonathan paid the tax bill on the orphanage he'd grown up in every April.  
"Jonathan, I need your help. I don't know who else to turn to. There's a young boy, Charlie, who lives here. He's very bright. Actually, he reminds me a lot of you. He's disappeared. The local police aren't doing anything about it, they think he's just a runaway. But I'm worried.   
"His parents have been coming around lately, ever since the judge placed him here permanently. They have substance abuse issues and Charlie was dreadfully neglected when he lived with them. They were using him to panhandle on the streets. Imagine, eight years old and he'd never been to school. I know you have some pull with the police and I was hoping you could make a phone call." The kindly nun sounded frantic.  
She had been the one to recognize his talent with electronics and had encouraged him. She had often brought him various gadgets that had been donated or she found at the Salvation Army, helping him take them apart and explore how they worked. She took note of his boundless curiosity and took him to the library every week. She had urged him to read up on all sorts of topics and learn everything he could. By the time he had left the orphanage at seventeen, his education would put a third-year college student to shame.  
He owed a large part of his success to Sister Domenica, that was part of the reason he paid the property taxes for the orphanage and the convent it was attached to every year.   
"I'll take care of it." He promised the Sister now and hung up the phone. "Deanne, would you get Mrs. Hart on the phone. And ask Stanley to come up as soon as he can, please." He clicked off the intercom and looked at the scant information he had gotten about the missing boy. If San Francisco cops were as overworked and understaffed as Los Angeles police the boy might never be found. Just then his phone buzzed, interrupting his thoughts.  
"Darling, do you have anything pressing in the next few days? I need to go up to San Francisco to look into something and I'd like your input as well." He paused a moment then smiled at her response. "Aren't they always? I'll tell Frank to get the jet ready and be home in an hour or so. Yes, I love you too Darling." He clicked the disconnect then asked Deanne to call Frank for him. He was just hanging up again when his office door swung open and Stanley stumbled in breathless.   
"Stanley, I need you to do some digging for me. I have a police case number. I need all the files related to this case from San Francisco PD. Make sure you cross-reference any files on the parents as well. And there should be a family court file too. I don't know if it will be linked to this case number or not, you may have to access the court records separately. And I need it as fast as possible."  
"Right away Mr. Hart." Stanley tripped on the rug as he turned and hurried out of the room. 

Jennifer hadn't asked any questions, she simply packed a bag for each of them. Whatever was going on, she trusted that he would explain eventually. Once they had made their way to the airport and Frank was winging them up the coast, Jonathan filled her in. He didn't have much to go on yet.   
Charlie Grant, eight years old, removed from the custody of his parents, Willie and Crystal Grant (current address unknown) and placed in the temporary care of the Mission Street Orphanage eight months ago. Stanley was trying to get the court files unsealed. He couldn't go through official channels but there was always a backdoor into any computer system, he just had to find it.   
By the time they landed at SFO Stanley had emailed the Grant's criminal files to Jonathan. It was mostly small crimes, petty theft and panhandling. Crystal Grant had several arrests for prostitution but the charges had always been reduced to misdemeanor solicitation, probably due to Charlie's existence.   
At the orphanage, Sister Domenica was able to fill in a little bit more. The Grants had been arrested panhandling in Russian Hill. Charlie, ill-dressed for the November night, had been standing on the center island at Van Ness and Lombard streets holding a ragged cardboard sign, Willie and Crystal were passed out under some shrubs on the corner. The boy was filthy, malnourished, and very nearly illiterate. He couldn't remember when he had last eaten and he coughed terribly from chronic bronchitis brought on by sleeping outdoors.  
The Sisters had fed his body and mind with as much as he could hold. He was still small for his age, and very thin, but he had lost that pinched, skeletal look and he devoured books as fast as he could get his hands on them. Sister Domenica had recognized the boy's potential and had been shepherding him gently, just had she had steered Jonathan all those years ago.   
But over the past few weeks, the nuns had seen Willie and Crystal loitering by the gates, watching Charlie play. They had tried to lure him away when the nuns' backs were turned on several occasions and Sister Domenica suspected that was what had happened this time. The police had no time for one missing boy who probably ran away. She gave Jonathan a photograph, one of those stiff posed, plain background school pictures. Of a solemn-looking boy with grey eyes and a shock of dark brown hair sticking up in the back.   
"He's a delightful boy, a little withdrawn still, but he always tries hard. Sister Dorcas was teaching him to play her guitar."  
"May we keep this?" Jennifer held up the photo.   
"We are going to the police station next. Harry Grey has given us the name of a local detective to speak to." Jonathan added.  
"Thank you, Jonathan, Jennifer. It means so much to me that you would drop everything to come up here and help." Sister Domenica clasped each of their hands in turn and made a sign of the cross as they turned to leave.

"I'd like to speak to Detective Montgomery, David Montgomery," Jonathan told the desk sergeant.   
"Please let him know that Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Hart would like to speak with him." Jennifer knew that Jonathan was reticent to trade on his name but something in the boy's thoughtful grey eyes had gotten a hold of her and she would go to any lengths to find him. On the plane, she had told Jonathan that she didn't want to find the kid's body in a dumpster but now she knew they had to try.   
Predictably, the desk sergeant perked up at the mention of Jonathan's name and they were ushered past security to a gritty bullpen crowded with battered desks. Detective Montgomery had a desk under the air register, his craggy face looked tired in the harsh fluorescent lights. But by the time he had crossed the room, with an armload of file folders, to where they stood his smile was right out of a press release.   
"Mr. Hart, Mrs. Hart. Why don't we talk in the conference room." He led the way to a small room at the end of the hall and closed the door. "So what can I do for you folks?" Jonathan filled him in on everything they had learned from Sister Domenica and added their own concerns for the boy's safety.   
"So you see Detective, my wife and I would consider it a personal favor if you would make every attempt to locate Charlie forthwith."   
"Mr. Hart, I can assure you that everything possible is being done to find Charlie Grant. It was, even before I got a phone call from one Lt. Grey. He spoke in glowing terms about your assistance with some of their cases and asked that we extend you every courtesy.   
"Now I can't share case files with you because of privacy laws so I'm going to have to ask you not to open these while I am getting a cup of coffee." He patted the stack of files, "the coffee maker on this floor is crap. Philz Coffee Truck is usually down in the courtyard by now. I guess it will take me about fifteen minutes." He glanced pointedly at the thick stack again and walked out of the room.  
"There is no way we can read all of this in fifteen minutes." Jonathan worried.   
"I know," Jennifer said. "I can take a photo of each page with my phone and we can blow them up and read them later. Here, you turn the pages and I'll take the pictures." She quickly adjusted the settings on her phone and started snapping a photo of each page. They made it through a little more than half of the stack before they heard Detective Montgomery's voice approaching the door.   
"I'm sorry about that," He told the Harts. "If there is nothing else I can do for you folks? Thank you for coming by, and we will keep you posted." He escorted them back to the lobby then winked and added: "and I hope you will keep us posted as well."  
When they arrived at the Fairmont Hotel Jonathan asked for a printer to be sent up and they spent a couple of hours printing the pages and looking for clues.   
"Ah-hah," Jennifer yelled triumphantly. "There's a notation here in the CPS report that the parents are known to sleep in an encampment next to the reservoir a few blocks from where they were arrested." She pulled up a map of the area and printed it while Jonathan called a car service to take them to Russian Hill.   
When they pulled up near the encampment Jonathan had to do the old tear-a-hundred-dollar-bill-in-half number to get the driver to wait and Jennifer had to stifle her giggle while he did.   
"I thought they only did that in the movies." She spoke quietly, moved by the extreme poverty she saw. Only a few blocks from two and three million-dollar homes were people who were so destitute that they often didn't even have a tent, just a ratty tarp spread over some boxes or stretched between signposts. Even though the Harts had dressed down for this excursion they still stood out simply because their clothes were ironed and in good repair.   
They walked up and down the rows asking about the Grants and pressing folded bills into the hands of anyone who had information. Or, at least Jonathan did. Soft-hearted Jennifer was giving money to anyone who had children with them whether they had information or not.   
"Darling, come on," he urged. "Mike here says that he saw the Grants panhandling by the cable car turn out a couple of blocks east of here. He said they will sleep here if they don't get enough to rent a motel room for the night." They hurried back to the car but when they arrived at the cable car stop the Grants were already gone. Another panhandler was able to confirm that they did have a young boy with them in exchange for another of Jonathan's folded twenties.   
"Come on Darling, there's nothing more we can do tonight. Let's go back to the hotel. We will try again in the morning. Since their driver had actually waited, twice, Jonathan gave him the other half of the c-note and then tipped him a second one when he secured a promise to return in the morning and drive for them again.   
"Darling, what would you say to some room service supper and early to bed?" He asked her as they walked through the lobby.  
"I would say 'hello lover'." She smiled her saucy smile at him and entered the elevator. They dined on grilled ribeye steaks with potatoes lyonnaise and Caprese salad, with chocolate cake for dessert. Then Jennifer went to run a bubble bath.  
"Jonathan, it's deep in here. What if I drown? There's not even a lifeguard." Her laughter floated through the air and he quickly shed his clothing to join her in the big tub. Jennifer looked fantastic in bubbles. She was right, the tub was deep. And plenty large enough for two.   
"I'll save you, Darling." He promised as he stepped in opposite her.  
"Jonathan, move your foot."  
"Sorry." He assumed a look of fake contrition and she leaned forward to kiss him. They soaked until the water began to cool and Jennifer very deliberately stood up. Bubbles and foam slid sensually down her body, drawing his eyes up her legs, her flat stomach and high breasts, the heat in her eyes nearly enough to rewarm the water. He stood and pulled her into his arms.  
"You are so lovely." He spoke as if he was seeing her for the first time. She loved that about him. He always made her feel cherished. She put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him very sweetly. The fluffy white bath sheet was big enough to wrap around them both and their drying each other off looked more like dancing in the steamy bathroom.   
The big bed felt like an island and there was just the two of them in the whole world. They made love slowly, continuing the dance they had started. Wrapped in their own universe that expanded beyond the joining together of their bodies.   
The next morning after breakfast they met their driver again and returned to the homeless encampment. This time they were lucky. Many people remembered their prior generosity and were more willing to talk to them today. The Grant's tent was pointed out in fairly short order. Willie and Crystal Grant were nowhere to be seen but Charlie was sitting just outside the tent flap reading an old paperback.   
"Darling, get a little ahead of me and go make conversation with the boy. See if you can move him a little bit away from the tent. I've called Detective Montgomery to meet us here but I would rather Charlie not have to see them arresting his parents. I'll hang back a ways as not to frighten him."  
It was a sad commentary on the state of young Charlie's life that he assumed Jennifer was another social worker and expressed no fear, only a tired sort of resignation when she began to steer him away. It broke her heart to watch him not showing any emotion when the police arrived and his parents were arrested. Crystal was as apathetic as her son but Willie Grant broke free and made a run for it. A high school track star before the drugs had taken hold, he was able to pull away from the pursuing uniforms until he broke free of the encampment and straight into oncoming traffic.   
Jennifer twisted Charlie against her as the sickening thud echoed back to them. She held him tightly in case he tried to run but the child wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face deeper into her waist. Something shifted in her as she awkwardly patted his head and she decided that she would speak to Jonathan about establishing a trust for the boy, perhaps something Sister Domenica could administer so the mother couldn't touch it.   
The look on her face was as clear as neon to Jonathan. There was no mistaking her arms wrapped around the child so he approached Detective Montgomery and secured permission for them to drive Charlie back to the orphanage. The smile on Sister Domenica's face when she saw Charlie was worth everything they went through. He launched himself out of the Towncar and raced across the blacktop to hug her.   
"It's a terrible thing when a child is better off in an orphanage than with the people who brought him into the world." Jennifer spoke quietly but her low tone only enhanced the importance of her words. Jonathan made no reply but to reach for her hand. They stood like that, watching the children play, for a long time without speaking.  
Detective Montgomery met them in the hotel lobby with bad news.  
"Crystal Grant committed suicide in her cell an hour ago. She hung herself with her bedsheet."  
"Oh no," Jennifer cried.  
"Detective, what will this mean for Charlie?" Jonathan asked.  
"He will remain at the orphanage until a suitable home can be found for him. Unfortunately, prospects are not good for a boy his age. There aren't enough foster homes to go around and most adoptive parents want babies, not older kids."   
"Has Charlie been told?" Jennifer asked.  
"I called the orphanage before I came over. A Sister Dorcas said they would handle it. I came by because I wanted to let you know personally. I'll be going now. Thank you for the assistance finding Charlie." Jonathan signed for the check as soon as the detective left them in the lounge and took Jennifer upstairs.  
"Jonathan ...?" He cut her off before she could finish her thought.  
"I already spoke to the bank and set it up." He assured her.  
"Set what up?"  
"A trust for Charlie. I named the orphanage as his trustees. They can always reassign it if he gets adopted. I knew from the look on your face at the reservoir that you were thinking about it."  
"That's lovely Darling, but it isn't what I was going to say. I ... I was wondering ..." Jennifer bit her lips. Jonathan couldn't recall ever seeing her look nervous before. " ... Well, I was thinking about what Detective Montgomery said about there not being enough foster homes, and that Charlie would probably have to stay at Mission Street ... couldn't we take him home with us?" She finished in a rush.   
"He seems like a fine boy Darling, but we don't actually know anything about him."  
"But Sister Domenica does and she thinks he has real potential. You heard her, she thinks he is a lot like you." She argued. When they had decided not to have children it had seemed an easy choice. They didn't live a life that was exactly baby-friendly. But something about Charlie wouldn't let her go. Maybe it was because of what Sister Domenica had said, or maybe just his dark hair and quiet manner, but she fancied she could see the young Jonathan in him.   
"It would mean some major changes in our way of life. And we don't know how Max would feel about having a kid in the house." He cautioned.  
"Protest a little longer before you agree, Darling." She patted his shoulder and gave him a quick kiss. Jonathan opened his mouth to say something more then shut it abruptly. He knew that the boy needed a family, he just hadn't let himself consider it before now.  
The thought of having a child had sort of been in the back of his mind for several years, ever since Jonathan Jr. had stayed with them for a few days. He had known he wasn't that boy's father no matter what the mother had claimed in the beginning. But the way it had felt when Jonathan Jr. kissed him goodnight and called him Dad had made him wish the boy was his.   
"How about if we go see him tomorrow, spend a little time actually getting to know him. And if you still think it's a good idea then I'll make some inquiries. Sound good?".   
"It sounds wonderful. Thank you, Darling." She hugged him tightly then kissed his lips again and again. The sweetly innocent kisses deepened into something more. There was a need in their caress. Their kisses grew hungrier, their touch more heated. The desire which had brought them together all those years ago had never waned. no matter the years that passed between them, Jonathan had never stopped wanting his hands on her body. Jennifer never stopped needing to feel him moving within her, the heat in his gaze scorching her.   
They came together now. Leaving a trail of clothing and mild disaster in their wake as they moved blindly across the suite. They couldn't bear to stop kissing, stop touching each other for even a second. His senses were filled with her, her thoughts overwhelmed with him. Something soft bumped their knees and at first, they didn't know if it was bed or sofa but they tumbled onto it just the same.   
Jonathan had the presence of mind to twist their bodies on the way down so that he absorbed the impact and she landed safely on top of him. Protecting her was something he did as automatically as he breathed, it didn't require thought or intent, it simply was. Now as they sank into the bed together he fell even more in love with her again. Every time he thought that he loved her as much as one human being was capable of loving, he found a way to love her more.  
Jennifer felt his love, the tenderness in his care, no less than the heat in his kiss. He was her safe place as she was his wild one. This was the true strength of their marriage. His need to protect her made her stronger, not weaker. And now, as he moved over her, and in her, she looked in his eyes and felt the love they were making expand into something so much larger than just the two of them. Their joining made them part of the river of life, rushing, tumbling, ever-flowing to the ocean.   
They fell asleep still joined together, only slipping apart after hours of sleep. And in the morning their bodies found their way together again almost before they were fully awake. There was a sweetness in their lovemaking as the sun rose through the window, no less intense than last night, but slower, richer. They dawdled over their waking just in case they were dreaming together.   
Breakfast was a hurried affair after their slow waking up. They both knew without speaking that they wanted to spend this day with Charlie, and Jonathan called for the Towncar again as soon as they finished eating. Mid-morning found them sitting in the Mother Superior's office at MIssion Street, inquiring about taking the boy out for the day.  
It was Sister Domenica who brought them to the large sunny dayroom where the children passed their non-school hours. Charlie was draped over a squashy chair, the same paperback in his hands and Jennifer marveled that only 24 hours had passed since their first meeting.   
"Hello, Charlie," Jennifer spoke with quiet confidence in their decision. There would be paperwork, and interviews, and the inevitable delays of any governmental bureaucracy, but she knew this child would be theirs, that he was meant for them as surely as if he had been born to them. She only hoped that yesterday's trauma hadn't linked them forever with pain in Charlie's mind. "Jonathan and I were wondering if you wanted to come out with us for a while. Maybe see a movie and have some lunch." She deliberately didn't touch the boy, wanting to give him time to process his feelings. But Charlie had no such reservations, he dropped his book and ran into her arms. Unlike her fears, Charlie saw them as his only shelter in a horrific day.   
Many foster kids wanted only to return to the family of their birth, preferring the familiarity of chaos and pain over the unknown even when it was pleasant, but Charlie was different. He had harbored no desire to return to his parents. He had only approached them at the gate that day to tell them to leave him alone. But they had grabbed him, covering his mouth so he couldn't cry out and dragging him away before the Sisters noticed what was happening.   
Sister Domenica and Sister Dorcas and the others had opened his mind to a world of possibilities and he knew he didn't want to end up like Willie and Crystal. Jennifer and her husband were kind. They obviously didn't have to beg strangers for change or scrounge through dumpsters for food. He hoped they would take him to the library, or maybe the zoo. He had read about all the animals at the zoo when he was first learning to read, Sister Domenica patiently waiting for him to sound out the names under each picture.  
"Yes, ma'am." He answered politely the way Sister Rebecca had taught him. He couldn't know how the simple phrase would affect Jennifer, his 'ma'am' sounding so similar to 'mom' but worlds apart. She hugged him close, furiously blinking back a sudden rush of tears before anyone could see. Only Jonathan, who knew her body language better than his own, noticed the sudden tension in her body and laid a steadying hand on her shoulder.  
After the zoo, with a lunch of hot dogs and dinosaur-shaped chicken nuggets with french fries, they stopped by the Barnes & Noble. Jonathan had decided that Mission Street should have a library of its own so that all of the children could have free access to books. He had spoken to Sister Domenica to confirm how much space they had for such a venture and ordered shelf units, now they faced the pleasant prospect of stocking it.   
"Charlie, would you please take Jennifer upstairs to the kid's section and help her start picking out some good books? I'll be up as soon as I speak to the manager." Jennifer loved the easy way he had with Charlie. The way he knelt down to the boy's level, and how he put Charlie in charge to make him feel important. She knew she already loved the child but it would take her some time and practice before she could just reach out and casually tousle his hair the way Jonathan did.  
Charlie was having a blast. Jennifer had staked out an unused table in the children's area and started stacking up all of the books he selected. Every time he found a new one he liked he would bring it to her and shyly ask if he could add it to the growing pile. Every choice had a small story of why he chose it and who it was for. She learned a little bit more about him with each small confidence.  
For herself, Jennifer made it a priority to seek out the series' and chapter books that she had loved as a child. Anne of Green Gables and Little House on the Prarie. Madeline, and Mark Twain, and Marguerite Henry. By the time Jonathan appeared with a manager pushing a wheeled library cart, the small table was almost visibly groaning under the piles of books.   
"It looks like I got here just in time," he exclaimed.  
"Is it too much?" Charlie looked suddenly worried.  
"No it isn't, we have a lot of shelves to fill. I promised Sister Domenica enough books to fill a library and she assured me that you are the man for the job." The fearful look had melted off of Charlie's face as soon as Jonathan had begun to speak. By the time he finished, the boy was grinning from ear to ear.  
"Oh, yes sir. I can do that." He scampered happily back into the stacks.  
"You are so good with him." Jennifer marveled.   
"He's a great kid. I think your instincts were right on, Darling. He's very easy to love."  
"He's so bright too, Jonathan. Sister Domenica said he couldn't read at all nine months ago, now he's reading young adult novels, two or three a week. And he can read music also."  
"Speaking of Sister Domenica, I spoke to her about the possibility of adopting Charlie. It turns out that the Mission Street Orphanage is a private agency, not a state institution. That means they have the power to expedite the process somewhat given our history with them. It will take a few months for all of the paperwork, and we still have to do some interviews. But we can take him for a weekend visit if you would like."  
"Darling, that would be wonderful. That way he can meet Max and Freeway."   
"Tomorrow is Thursday, We can fly out in the morning and bring him back Monday," Jonathan promised.  
Charlie had finally succeeded in filling the rolling cart thoroughly. Jonathan handed the boy his credit card prompting another huge grin.  
"Why don't you and the manager take these down to the register and get started and we will be along in a minute." Jonathan suggested.   
"Your credit card?" Jennifer asked dryly. "Aren't you a little worried he might lose it?"  
"I guarantee that card will still be clutched in his fist when we get there. It's going to take at least thirty minutes for them to ring up all those books. I thought we could select a few to keep separate so he will have some at our place. Sister Rebecca says he has only read the first two Harry Potters and none of the Hunger Games yet. Or maybe some Isaac Asimov, apparently he is a big fan of sci-fi." They quickly selected the chosen novels and Jennifer took them to another register while Jonathan went to join Charlie at register one. As predicted, the cashier was only halfway through the great piles of books and Charlie held onto the credit card tightly. He looked so proud of himself that Jonathan gave the clerk a nod when they finally rang up the last of the books.  
"Thank you, Sir. May I have your credit card please?" The young man said to the boy. Charlie's grin threatened to split his face in two as he puffed out his chest and looked for Jonathan's approval before he handed the card across the counter. Once the receipt had been signed for and Jennifer had rejoined them with her own bag of goodies, Jonathan confirmed the delivery address. The manager assured them the boxes would be delivered to the orphanage by 6.   
Charlie couldn't stop talking about the books he had chosen, who would be most excited about which ones, and how they would arrange them on the shelves. The Harts took him to a restaurant that specialized in build-your-own burgers and super-thick milkshakes for supper. Back at the orphanage, they arrived to happy chaos as children carried boxes and stacks of books from the delivery truck into the new library.  
Workmen had spent much of the day turning the former storeroom into a bright, cheerful space, with shelves along the walls and comfortable chairs and beanbags scattered around. While Jennifer had been helping Charlie choose books Jonathan had arranged for several new computers to be delivered with study carrels and an assortment of learning software and games. But for Charlie, the best moment was when Sister Domenica revealed to lettering freshly painted on the door, which read 'The Charlie Grant Library'. Tears filled the boy's eyes and he buried his face in Jennifer's jacket again.   
Once things had calmed down as much as possible. The Harts sat down with Sister Domenica and Charlie in the little sitting area of Mother Superior's office.   
"Charlie, Jonathan and I were wondering if you would like to come and spend a few days at our house?"  
"That would be super! Oh wow! Can I? I mean ... Sister, may I go, please?" The nun kept a tight rein on her smile as she nodded at the boy.  
"You may go, but you must pack tonight as the Harts will pick you up quite early in the morning. Say your goodnights and run along now."   
"Goodnight Mr. Hart, Goodnight Mrs. Hart, thank you for such a great day." As he addressed each of them he shook Jonathan's hand and gave Jennifer a big hug. "Goodnight Sister, thank you for letting me go."   
After he left and closed the door, Sister Domenica opened a file folder and handed over a sheaf of papers for the two of them to sign granting them temporary guardianship of Charlie. Jonathan noticed that she filled today's date in the first space but wrote 'until revoked' in the second space before she passed the stack across to him. Once the papers had been signed, copied, and filed, with a set of copies handed over to the Harts, they said their goodnights and returned to their hotel room.  
Jonathan was already in bed when Jennifer emerged from the bathroom in a short robe of dove grey silk. It was one he hadn't seen before. That in itself was a surprisingly rare occurrence, as he bought her so many negligees that she rarely needed to add anything to her lingerie chest. She must have been saving this one for a special occasion and he took the time to admire it thoroughly. The silk was so finely woven as to be nearly sheer with dyed-to-match lace trim on the hem and sleeves.   
She paused by his side of the bed for dramatic effect and he saw his opening. Reaching for her waist he untied the sash very slowly, letting the silk ribbons slide through his fingers as the robe fell open. Her hair had gotten long again he noticed, and the thick red curls fell past her shoulders. He loved her hair long like this, it framed her face so softly.   
She moved slightly and the robe slid down her arms to land in a puddle on the floor. His heart was racing a mile a minute and his mouth was suddenly dry at the sight of the slip-style gown skimming over her curves. She reached to click off the bedside lamp, leaving only a soft glow spilling from the bathroom, the outline of her legs backlit through the fine silk. She stepped out of her slippers and into the bed and his waiting arms.   
The traffic sounds outside the window were soon drowned out  
by his breathing. He moved to lie down but she stilled him with a touch, so he was sitting upright, pillows piled behind his back to soften the heavy wooden headboard. She knelt over him, silk sliding beneath his fingers. the scent of her perfume driving him crazy.   
Her kisses were sweet on his lips. He couldn't stop running his hands over her body. Going from cool, slippery silk to her warm skin, his fingertips were sending braille messages of pleasure to his brain. And he touched her as a blind man would. Gently. Devouring her with his fingertips as if seeing her anew. She sat quietly, watching him, watching his hands moving on her body.  
There was a time not long past when she would not have been comfortable just letting him look at her, or having the lights on when they made love. But since she had hit the backside of her 40's things had changed. She realized that she truly didn't care what other people thought. The only people she had to please were Jonathan and herself. Jonathan already thought she was beautiful so she really only had to accept herself. It hadn't happened overnight, she still tended to see only the flaws when she looked in her mirror. And Jonathan's gaze still made her blush and want to squirm but she took a deep breath and forced herself to remain still.   
Jonathan didn't know what had brought about the recent changes in her attitude. He only knew that he liked looking at her. Whether she was puttering in the garden, reading aloud to him, or making love like they were right now, he couldn't help but stare. She was so lovely. Even after eleven years of marriage, he was still floored by her beauty.   
It took only a slight shift on her part for him to slip inside her, his hands skimming under her gown, once again letting his fingertips guide him. Inch by inch he stroked her soft skin, watching the way her eyes flared when he touched her like this, how her pulse raced when he kissed her that way. They moved together with the ease of old lovers seeing each other with new eyes. They fell asleep tangled together in the middle of the big bed. 

Jonathan awoke to the sensation being watched. Jennifer, never an early riser at the best of times, was staring at him. A glance out the window showed an indigo sky, barely touched with pink and gold.   
"What are you doing awake so early?" He groaned and tried to pull the pillow over his head.  
"I can't help it, I'm excited."  
"Well go back to sleep. It's too early."  
"No, it's not, the sun is coming up. What time is it anyway?"   
"It's half past too damn early." But she would not be swayed and eventually, he gave up and got into the shower.   
"Darling is the shampoo out there? I can't find it."   
"Here you go." Her slender arm thrust the black bottle past the curtain.   
"Why don't you come in here and soap my back for me?" He teased, but she moved out of reach.   
"I want to get going. I'm going to order room service. What do you want for breakfast?"  
"Darling, the kitchen won't even be open for another forty minutes. Besides, I'm sure Charlie is going to be hungry so we will get some breakfast after we pick him up. At worst, we can eat on the plane. I know you are excited, I am too, but we cannot pick the boy up at 5:15. I told Sister Domenica we would be there around seven."  
"Seven!" She exploded. "What am I going to do for another hour and a half?"   
"See. Back to my original suggestion. I could still use some help washing my back." He pulled the curtain open and dangled the loofah. She sighed theatrically then dropped her robe with a teasing smile. 

"Didn't I promise you we'd be on time?" The Towncar pulled up in front of the orphanage at four minutes to seven.  
"Well, we wouldn't have made it if there had been an accident or something."   
"But there wasn't."  
"But there could have been." She insisted with a teasing smile, unwilling to concede that he had been right.  
"Oh, you ..." He playfully reached to throttle her which somehow became a kiss. She jumped out of the car as soon as it came to a stop, even before he could come around and open the door for her. Charlie was waiting just inside the lobby, a suitcase at his feet and the floppy ear of a stuffed toy hanging out of the zipper of his hoodie.   
"You came back." He hurried to hug Jennifer and shake Jonathan's hand.  
"Were you afraid we wouldn't?" Jennifer asked him now.  
"Well, I hoped you would." He was staring at his shoes like he had never seen them before and Jennifer's heart broke all over again for him. She knelt down on the floor heedless of her skirt and gathered the boy into her embrace.  
"I will never break a promise to you." She told him solemnly. "Neither will Jonathan. Not ever. Okay?"   
"Pinky swear?" Charlie asked just as solemnly, holding out his fist.  
"Pinky swear." She hooked her little finger around his and their smiles looked remarkably similar as Jonathan helped her to her feet. They both turned to say good morning to Sister Domenica.  
"I won't keep you, I know you have a schedule to keep. Charlie, behave yourself and be helpful. Go with God" She made the sign of the cross as they moved back toward the car.   
Suddenly a boisterous crowd of kids spilled through the doors, surrounding Charlie and the car, all of them telling him good-bye and thanking the Harts for their new library. Sister Domenica gave them a chance to say their piece and then blew two short blasts on the whistle hanging around her neck. The kids obediently lined up by the door and waved excitedly as the Towncar pulled away.  
Jonathan was correct about Charlie being hungry, the boy had been too nervous to eat much breakfast. Rather than continue to keep their driver tied up, he called ahead to the Amoura Cafe inside the airport terminal and ordered a selection of breakfast sandwiches to go, then called Frank and asked him to pick them up en route to the plane.   
Charlie had never flown and he was craning his neck wildly trying to see everything as they approached the airport.   
"Hey, look. That plane says Hart Industries on the side. That's like your name."  
"That's our jet," Jonathan explained. "Hart Industries is our company and we do business all over the world. The jet lets us get wherever we need to be."  
"Cool." The boy sounded awed as they pulled up next to the rolling staircase. The tarmac was already smelling hot and sticky as Frank came down to help with the luggage and Jennifer took Charlie aboard. They were sharing bacon and egg sandwiches and a bowl of grapes when Frank and Jonathan came aboard for takeoff.  
After the jet had reached cruising altitude and they were able to move around Jonathan took Charlie on a tour of the plane culminating in the cockpit where Frank let him sit in the co-pilot's seat and 'fly' the plane. Charlie often seemed older than he was but this morning Jennifer glimpsed the little boy who had just embarked on what would become a lifelong love of flying. Jonathan looked almost like a little boy too, introducing the next generation to his favorite hobby.  
The two of them spent most of the flight in the tiny cockpit. Jonathan gallantly folding himself into the tiny jump seat so Charlie could stay in the co-pilot's chair.   
"Missus Hart, Missus Hart. Mr. Hart and Captain Frank showed me how the plane works and I got to help FLY!" Charlie's hair was even more disheveled than usual from the headset and he was hopping from one foot to the other in his excitement.   
"Mrs. Hart sounds awfully formal. How about if you call us Jennifer and Jonathan." She suggested.  
"I don't think Sister Rebecca would like that." He told her seriously. "She says it's disrespectful to call adults by their first name."  
"Well then, let's compromise and say Aunt Jennifer and Uncle Jonathan? I'm sure Sister Rebecca would agree with that. And when we land you will get to meet our good friend Uncle Max, he takes care of us. And our dog Freeway will be at the house."  
"Oh wow, a dog! You guys sure are lucky."  
"I wasn't much older than you when I learned that the harder I worked, the luckier I got," Jonathan said, coming up behind him.  
"What's that mean?"  
"I'll explain it later. Right now we need to get this luggage unloaded. Do you think you can carry Aunt Jennifer's suitcase if I carry your's?"   
"Sure but how come Aunt Jennifer can't carry her own?"  
"She could, but we carry it for her because it's polite to always help a lady if you can. We do nice things for people to show them that we care. Just like you did such a good job picking out those books for your friends because you care about them." Jennifer watched him struggle manfully with her heavy bag, but when she would have intervened to help him, Jonathan held up a hand to stop her.  
"Let him try." He told her quietly. "He'll ask for help if he needs it."   
"But, the stairs, they're so steep. What if he falls?"   
"He knows how to be careful, Darling. Besides, Max is there." He kissed her thoroughly then grabbed his own suitcase and Charlie's much smaller one and followed the boy down the stairs.  
Her 'menfolk' were already in the Bentley when Jennifer exited the jet. Once again, Charlie was in the front seat and Jonathan in the back. Max let her into the back with Jonathan then sat down behind the wheel. Jennifer leaned forward and tapped Charlie on the shoulder.  
"Put your seatbelt on, sweetie."  
"Yes, ma'am" Once they made it to the northbound 405 Jennifer quietly asked Jonathan about her suitcase.  
"He carried it all the way to the car and even insisted on putting it in the trunk by himself. He may not be very strong yet but he is tough and that's even better. A man can become strong but tough is something you are either born with or you're not."

Predictably Charlie loved Freeway and Freeway loved Charlie. They had to play fetch and run around for an hour before they were both worn out enough that Jennifer could show Charlie his room and where to put his things. She put the new books they had gotten him on the nightstand and helped him put his clothes in the dresser. He was excited about reading the next Harry Potter book and asked if he could start right away.   
"Of course you can. You know, there's a really comfortable reading chair downstairs, next to the fireplace. Why don't you check it out and I'll call you when lunch is ready. And think about what you would like to do tomorrow."  
"Do you think we could go fishing? I've seen it on TV and I've always wanted to try it."  
"I think that sounds like a great idea." Jennifer left him to explore the magical world of Hogwarts and she went to seek out Jonathan.   
"We can go to Calabasas Lake or Echo Park." He suggested.  
"Oh Darling, let's go to Calabasas. Echo Park always gets so crowded. After lunch, we can take Charlie to the sporting goods store and pick him up a fishing rod and waders."  
"You know what, I have an even better idea. We haven't taken the Romance out in a while. Why don't we make a night of it? We can sail out to Catalina Island tomorrow, do some fishing, and spend the night on the boat. We'll sail back on Sunday. You think Charlie will like boats as much as he likes planes?"   
"I think Charlie will like anything you show him. He seems to have taken a real shine to you." Jennifer smiled. She could already picture them out on the Romance, Jonathan patiently teaching Charlie how to sail. "We had better pick up some deck shoes for him too. His sneakers won't do once they get wet. I wouldn't want him to slip."  
"You figure out whatever he needs, Darling. I'll fill Max in on our plans and then I'll call Sal at the marina to get the boat ready."   
"Oh Jonathan, this is going to be so much fun. What a wonderful idea you had."  
"Well, what can I say? When I'm inspired, I'm inspired."  
"Don't I know it." Jennifer quipped with a smile.

The day was perfect, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The sun was blazing hot but there was a fresh breeze blowing over the water that kept the temperature comfortable. Charlie was entranced by everything, and he soaked up Jonathan's instructions like a sponge. In the six hours it took to sail to the island he learned to tie a Bowline and a Sheet Bend almost better than Jennifer. And he didn't mix up his 'ports' and his 'starboards' the way she did either.  
Max had packed them a picnic hamper with enough food to last two weeks, not two days. They dropped anchor in Big Fisherman's Cove and Jennifer taught him to fish for yellowfin tuna.  
"Yellowfin can grow to be as much as 400 pounds." She explained to Charlie. "But the biggest I ever caught was 86 pounds."  
"86 pounds! That's heavier than me!" The boy enthused, looking particularly cute in his bright yellow life jacket.   
"The next time you come we will have to go snorkeling," Jennifer told him.   
"Really? You'd let me come back again?" The combined look hope and fear on his face broke her heart.   
"Of course we would. How else would we be able to go snorkeling?" She tried to keep her tone light even though everything in her wanted to grab him and never let go. It was an odd feeling for Jennifer. She had never expected to want a child. But then Jonathan Jr. had come into their lives for an all too brief period. His mother had claimed he was Jonathan's son and for a few weeks, he had stayed with them even though Jonathan knew the boy wasn't his child.   
They had even talked about taking him in permanently, but his mother had admitted the truth and he had gone home with her. But something about the way he had hugged her goodnight. Or thrust his hand into hers before crossing the street, like it was the most natural thing in the world, had set off all these new feelings in her. She thought maybe if she ignored it, it would pass eventually. But now she knew, it hadn't passed at all, only gone dormant for a time.   
She suspected it was much the same for Jonathan. She recognized that far-off look in his eyes when they visited with friends who had children. It was probably harder for him, she reasoned. He had known for years that he couldn't have children. At least she got to make the choice. And now she thought, maybe it had worked out for the best. Maybe Jonathan Jr. was never meant to be theirs, only to pave the way for Charlie. After all, Jonathan Jr. had a mother who loved him very much. Charlie had no one.  
Suddenly her line twitched and the rod bent sharply.   
"Come here," she said to him now. "Help me land this one." He obediently took his place in front of her and she showed him how to let the line play out a ways and then reel it back in until the fish got tired. She kept her hands on the rod to make sure the fish didn't pull him overboard but otherwise let him reel it in to where Jonathan was waiting with the net.   
That night they dined on fresh tuna steaks that Jonathan grilled on the little hibachi grill and some fresh zucchini that he and Charlie sliced from Max's picnic hamper. With a little more digging, Jennifer unearthed a bag of marshmallows and chocolate bars. Max's care package was looking more and more like Mary Poppins' magic bag. They sat up on deck making s'mores and looking at the stars until Charlie was falling asleep against the railing.   
In the morning they docked in the marina to do a little sightseeing on the island and had lunch at the Harbor Reef restaurant before sailing for home. Charlie was so excited, telling Max all about reeling in the tuna and roasting marshmallows and his first time tasting crab at lunch. He fell asleep soon after a late supper, and Max and the Harts held a quiet meeting in the kitchen after he was put to bed.  
"If you're not ready to make a decision that's fine, but I wanted to see where we all stand on the subject. Jennifer?"   
"I vote yes, but you knew that already. Max? You are the one who hasn't had a chance to spend much time with him."  
"Well it doesn't take much does it? He seems like a great kid. I say yes. Mr. H?"  
"I guess that makes three yesses. I'll talk to the Mother Superior when we fly him back tomorrow."  
"Oh Jonathan, do we really have to take him back there? He feels like part of the family already. I don't want to give him up." Her eyes were suspiciously bright all of a sudden, he could see how hard she was trying not to cry.  
"I'm sorry, Darling. I'll miss him too. But that was the agreement. We have to follow the rules." He came around the table and stooped to wrap his arms around her. "We will talk to the Mother Superior tomorrow and find out what we need to do next. Come to bed, Darling. Everything will happen the way it needs to." Max got up and began closing up the house as Jonathan took her hand and they walked up the stairs together.  
Charlie was sound asleep when they looked in on him. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban open on his chest. Jonathan slipped the bookmarker in and laid the book aside on the night table while Jennifer bent down and kissed the boy's sun-browned cheek. She was starting to understand what people meant when they said that a child was a choice to have your heart go walking around outside your body.  
It was inconceivable that a boy she hadn't even met a week ago could have become such a huge part of her life. She waited in the doorway as Jonathan bent and kissed the boy's cheek as well and clicked off the bedside lamp, casting the room in shadow. They left the door open a crack so a tiny bit of light from the hall spilled in just in case he woke in the night.   
In her dressing room, Jonathan handed her a large, pale pink gift box that she immediately recognized as being from the seamstress who made all of her lingerie.  
"I was saving this for our anniversary but I think you need it more tonight." Jonathan always knew how and when to cheer her up. She lifted the lid off the box and folded back the tissue to find a negligee of the sheerest silk she had ever seen, in a delicate rose gold color that shimmered softly as the light played over the fabric.  
Bias cut, it draped into a soft vee between her breasts when she dropped it over her head. It was so sheer that he could have counted her freckles through it if it wasn't also backless all the way down to her dimples. It was in the simple column style of a 1930's evening gown with a slit up one thigh. It was at once incredibly elegant and sexy as hell. She spent an extra moment primping in front of her mirror, putting on a fresh swipe of copper lipstick and adding a spritz of Jonathan's favorite perfume in her hair. The extra effort was worth it when she saw the look on his face.   
"I knew it would be beautiful on you, but Wow." She performed a small pirouette for him, the back view rendered him incapable of further speech. She somehow looked even more nude than if she had actually been naked.  
"Dance with me," He said.  
"There's no music." She countered. He held up the little remote control to the stereo and the soft strains of Ed Sheeran's Perfect began. They danced so often that now they looked effortless moving together. But after the first chorus, the song shifted. The new voice was deeper, richer somehow. And singing in Italian.  
"Bocelli?" She asked  
"Is there any other?"   
"Spero che un giorno, l'amore che ci ha accompagnato. Diventi casa la mi famiglia, diventi noi." She sang quietly to him.   
"You are so beautiful." This was one of a thousand reasons why she loved him. He told her constantly how beautiful she was, but somehow he always sounded like it was the first time he was seeing her. His heart was pounding when she laid her head on his chest and the scent of her perfume filled his nostrils. He breathed deeply. That sweet, slightly spicy scent never failed to affect him.   
To him she was beautiful. Not beautiful like those vapid, empty faces in magazines. She was beautiful for the fire in her eyes and the kindness of her heart. She was beautiful for the way she made people smile, even though no one was allowed to see her cry. She was beautiful beyond the transience of her physical attractiveness. That was what he saw when he looked at her.  
"You look so lovely that it's almost a shame not to take you out somewhere, but in this outfit, you would start a riot."  
"Just take me to bed, Darling. You are all I ever need," He did as she asked and they made love to the music of Jennifer's favorite Italian tenor.

The Harts tried to maintain a cheerful atmosphere on the Gulfstream the next morning. They didn't want to distress the rest of his holiday with their dismay at having to give him up. The flight north was made even shorter by a tailwind coming up from Baja, an early precursor to the coming Santa Anas. Fortunately, this time Charlie spent much of the trip with his nose in his book.  
"I'm trying to finish before we land." He told Jennifer earnestly. "I've got to see how it ends."  
"Charlie, are you under the impression that you have to give your books back?" She asked him. "Those are yours, we got them for you. Plus, there's a complete set in the new library as well."  
"Really? I can keep them? That's so neat. Thank you."  
"I wish I could satisfy you that cheaply." Jonathan teased her quietly when Charlie had returned to his pages. "That whole stack of books cost less than one of your handbags."  
"I don't know, I think you satisfied me pretty well last night. Several times." She whispered back with a smile. Once they were back at Mission Street, Charlie was excitedly telling the other kids about his adventures. When he told them about flying the plane and sailing to Catalina some of them didn't believe him until Jennifer handed him the thick envelope of photos she had taken, thankful she had the foresight to order an extra set.  
The shot of him sitting in the co-pilot's seat, wearing the enormous headset and backed by fluffy clouds through the canopy drew envious comments from several children and a very admiring look from one little girl. Jonathan noticed her staring and nudged Jennifer.  
"Looks like Charlie has got himself a girlfriend."  
"Whether he wants one or not." She responded just as Sister Domenica came in with the Mother Superior.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Hart, would you step into the office, please? I don't need to ask if young Mr. Grant had a good time. What about you two? Did you enjoy your visit with him?" The Reverend Mother asked them.  
"We hated to see it end. Charlie is a wonderful boy. We have already discussed it and we would like to know what our next steps need to be in order to adopt him permanently." Jonathan took Jennifer's hand as he spoke.   
"I know that Sister Domenica told you a little bit about our vetting procedures and policies. This is rather a special case given your history with our agency. That, combined with the lack of any remaining Grant family members does simplify things considerably. So the question I need to ask you now is, How soon would you be looking to take custody of him permanently?"  
"Today!" Jennifer interjected quickly. "We would like nothing more than to take him back home with us."  
"Is that your feeling as well, Jonathan?"  
"It is, Reverend Mother."  
"If you both are certain this is how you want to proceed then we can move forward immediately. There will be the necessary follow-ups and interviews before it will be finalized. It takes a minimum of one year because we are required to conduct interviews at six and twelve months before the judge will sign the adoption decree but we can transfer Charlie's custody to you as 'pending' adoption."  
"We would appreciate that very much, if Charlie is willing to have us."   
"I don't think that will be a problem. Sister Domenica, would you fetch Mr. Grant for us please?"   
"Of course Reverend Mother." It only took a few seconds since the kids were all still clustered in the lobby passing around Charlie's photos.  
"Mr. Grant, I take it you enjoyed your time with the Harts?"  
"Yes, Reverend Mother. It was loads of fun! And they have this dog named Freeway, he knows how to play fetch."   
"That sounds lovely. The Harts have expressed an interest in having you visit again, maybe permanently. Do you think you would like that?"  
"Oh yes, Reverend Mother. That would be neato. I mean ... I would like that very much, ma'am." Charlie corrected himself. He had moved closer to Jennifer as the conversation progressed and now he was standing right beside her chair.   
"Reverend Mother, if I might say something." Jonathan waited for her nod before continuing. "Charlie, I'm sure you would like time to say goodbye to your friends and pack your things. And Jennifer and I have a couple of errands to run. How about if we come back at, let's say four o'clock. We can have supper together here and leave after that. Does that sound good? And would that be all right with you Reverend Mother?" She nodded once more, but Charlie pressed even closer to Jennifer, his eyes glistening. Jennifer took both of his hands in her and looked straight into his eyes.  
"Charlie, I promise you we will come back. We are not going to leave you. We will not leave you. You can go get your things packed and we will come back in a few hours and we'll have a little going away party for you and your friends. Okay?" He nodded and hugged her tightly before he turned and left the room.   
"Mrs. Hart, that was lovely, you handled him just right. You are an excellent mother." Now it was Jennifer's eyes that watered at the older nun's praise.  
"Reverend Mother, we would like to bring some food and treats for all of the children tonight. Would that be all right?" Jonathan spoke for both of them.  
"That sounds lovely. I'm sure the children will enjoy it."  
They said their goodbyes and left the orphanage. It wasn't until they were pulling out of the driveway that Jennifer turned to him and asked the question that had been on her mind for the last 20 minutes.  
"What errands do we need to run? I hated to leave Charlie there."  
"Darling, he will be fine. He needs a chance to say goodbye to his friends and that wouldn't happen if we were there hovering over him. Besides, I thought we should do something special to mark the occasion. Charlie isn't a puppy we are picking up from the pound. He deserves a special memory of the day."  
"You're right, of course, I hadn't thought about it that way. I am just so happy to be taking him home with us."

When the Harts returned to Mission Street at four p.m. it was clear that all of the children were excited at the prospect of a party. Hastily colored construction paper signs had been taped up on the cafeteria walls saying 'GOOD LUCK CHARLIE' and 'WE'LL MISS YOU'. Jennifer brought in a cake and Jonathan carried a large stack of pizzas for everyone.   
After the leftover pizza had been cleared and the last slice of cake eaten, Jonathan selected several of the oldest kids to help him bring in 'a few more things'.   
"Since this is kind of like a birthday but not exactly, we thought there should be birthday presents but not exactly. So today we are giving the presents to you instead of the other way around." Jennifer announced as the first armload of gaily wrapped packages was brought in. Silently she blessed the extremely organized nuns who had provided them with a list of all the children's names and ages along with a brief description of their interests and hobbies.  
It had been a hectic few hours at a large warehouse store purchasing everything, and then they still needed to have time for the additional stop Jonathan wanted to make. But they had managed. There was one little high school girl at the warehouse store who heard what they were doing and called her whole squad of cheerleaders to come and gift wrap all of the presents in record time.   
Once all of the gifts had been handed out and opened, the Reverend Mother called for silence and asked Charlie and the Harts to come to the front of the room.  
"Charlie, when Jennifer and I were married we gave each other rings as a symbol of our commitment to each other. Today we are committing to you. So we want to ask you 'officially' if you would accept us as your parents?" As Jonathan finished speaking Jennifer slipped the little box from her purse and opened it. It was a simple gold band very similar to Jonathan's wedding band, sized down to fit a child's finger. The jeweler had managed to rush the inscription, winding around the outside of the ring because the inside was too small were all three of their initials, as well as their signature double heart symbol. But now that double heart had a plus symbol next to it and a third heart.  
Charlie couldn't speak but he nodded his head fiercely as Jennifer slid the small band onto his ring finger. Sister Domenica was especially moved by the little ceremony. She had cared for many children during her years at Mission Street and had been especially attached to a few, but only Jonathan had given her a sort of roller coaster and lightning feeling in her stomach. That was until Charlie Grant had come to the orphanage. She had only hoped to convince Jonathan to mentor the boy, but apparently, God had bigger plans in mind. She had no doubt that Charlie would go on to make as big an impact on the world as his new father had.


End file.
